valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum and Woody Vol 3 2
| Series = Quantum and Woody (Volume 3) | Volume = 3 | Issue = 2 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation The must-read superhero-action-family-drama-buddy-comedy throwdown of 2018! It’s the ones you love that hurt you the most…and, in the case of super-powered adoptive brothers Eric and Woody Henderson – aka Quantum and Woody – this is definitely going to leave a mark! Quantum has kept the truth about Woody’s biological father a secret, and now that Woody has found out about his brother’s betrayal, their once-promising superhero career has ground to a standstill. So now it’s time for one last shot at teaming up as our heroes head “down under” – ahem, to Australia – in search of Woody’s one true DNA match. Like father, like son? Let’s hope not. You’ll believe two men and a goat can fly coach when the new adventures of the world’s worst superhero team continue with a slightly less collectible second issue from rising star Daniel Kibblesmith (The Late Show With Stephen Colbert) and dazzling artist extraordinaire Kano (Daredevil)! Issue #2 Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * * E.R.A. ** Edison * The Mysterious Benefactor * * Other Characters: * Boulder Sprite * Conundrum Beast * * Fake terrorists * Frost Dryads * * Guard * Kindly Woodsman * * Wherehouse security Locations: * * Henderson Family home ** Secret Headquarters * * ** Items: * Advanced Caverns & Kobolds, 3rd Edition * Blue potato chips * Bō stick * Bottomless bag of plenty ** Random item * Conspiracy cork-board * * Ninja-X * * Superweapons and other doomsday devices ** 360 bio-mechanical sentry drone ** Absolute zero ray gun ** Cyber snakes ** The existentializer ** Foam grenades ** Inorganic matter disintegrator ** Laser gun ** Lava gun ** Pollen gun ** Portable black holes ** Propulsion bola ** The Sway Gun ** The "your guess is as good as theirs" device * The wrong cloth Vehicles: * Plane * Scooter Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), & (B), & (Pre-Order), (Meme), Geoff Shaw & Gabe Eltaeb (1:20), (1:50) * Editors: (Assistant), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Chapter Headings * You what? * Excuse me sir, have you been helped? * Did I do that? Synopsis Notes * The "meme" cover by Mike Norton is a homage to the "Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson" meme. Pre-Order Edition The "Pre-Order Edition" of Quantum and Woody (2017) #2 contains the following extra material: * Cover Klangs: Sketch and final of issues #1-2 (regular cover A's by Julian Totino Tedesco); * Page in Progress: Script, inks, colors, final (for page 6); * Commentary by Valiant staff; * Inside the Punchline - Script Excerpts: ** K.O. ** Sharp Right ** The Conspiracy ** Chloroform ** Ruckus; * Daniel Kibblesmith on Family Reunions. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:QW2017 002 COVER-A TEDESCO.jpg|'Cover A' by Julian Totino Tedesco QW2017 002 COVER-B-ULTRA-FOIL SHAW.jpg|'"Extreme Ultra-Foil" Cover B' by Geoff Shaw & Gabe Eltaeb QW2017 002 PREORDER PITARRA.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Nick Pitarra & Michael Garland QW2017 002 MEME VARIANT NORTON.jpg|'Retailer Incentive "Meme" Cover' by Mike Norton QW2017 002 VARIANT-CHASE SHAW.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive "Extreme Ultra-Foil Chase" Cover' by Geoff Shaw & Gabe Eltaeb QW2017 002 VARIANT ALLRED.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Icons Cover' by Mike Allred Promotional Art Preview QW2017 002 001.jpg QW2017 002 002.jpg QW2017 002 003.jpg QW2017 002 004.jpg QW2017 002 005.jpg Related References External links